Héroes y Bebes
by Mhialove02
Summary: A veces tienes que escoger entre deber o la responsabilidad, pero, ¿qué tal si escoges los dos porque tienes a alguien especial que dependerá de ti? Siempre protegiendo a los demás, siendo el mejor para que esa persona esté orgullosa para cuando arribe al mundo. Izuku, Shōto y Kirishima tendrán que afrontar esa responsabilidad para que sus hijos tengan una vida tranquila.
1. CAPÍTULO 1 : RELACIONES PARTE I

HÉROES Y BEBES

A veces tienes que escoger entre deber o la responsabilidad, pero, ¿qué tal si escoges los dos porque tienes a alguien especial que dependerá de ti? Siempre protegiendo a los demás, siendo el mejor para que esa persona esté orgullosa para cuando arribe al mundo.

Izuku, Shōto y Kirishima tendrán que afrontar esa responsabilidad para que sus hijos tengan una vida tranquila.

(N/A: Las cosas pasaran después del ataque del Nomu Alfa, así que háganse a la idea que no será tan canon como la historia original.)

CAPÍTULO 1: RELACIONES

PARTE I

Izuku se encontraba entrenado en el bosque de la academia. Debía perfeccionar su One For All tras el ataque Alta Gama, quería poder luchar en el próximo altercado y proteger a las personas con una sonrisa, así como se lo prometió a All Might.

—Muy bien. Debo fortalecer mis piernas —se decía como siempre entre murmullos. Usó poder para salta un par de metros—. ¡Full Cowl!

Cerca de su posición, una mirada de caramelo era dirigida al jovencito.

—Deku-kun... —Uraraka observó desde uno de las ramas de los grandes árboles cómo entrenaba el peliverde—. No, no. ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo? Mis sentimientos aún están presentes. ¿Por qué no sales de mi corazón? Intenté negar mis emociones ,pero ya no puedo —un sollozo escapó de sus labios, y trató de limpiase sus lágrimas, pero no podía, cada vez salían más y su corazón estaba hablando con gritos—. ¡Te amo, Izuku! Pero... pero mi sueño es convertirme en una heroína...

—No tienes por qué ser de piedra Uraraka-san —dijo Izuku, quien estaba en una de las ramas de abajo—. Yo... también te amo, sabes.

—¡Deku-kun! —la castaña quedó tan sorprendida que perdió el equilibrio, pero con agilidad el peliverde la tomo en sus brazos—. T-tú... también estas llorando...

—No puedo ver que estés sufriendo por mi culpa —para Izuku tener ese sentimiento de culpa era horrible. No quería verla mal, no a ella—. Yo te amo y... ¿En verdad tú me amas?

—Yo... Sí, ¡te amo! —Se abrazó su cuello con alegría—. Yo... no puedo resistir más... ¡te amo, Izuku Midoriya!

—Yo también te amo, Ochako Uraraka —declaró con una gran sonrisa que opacaba los rastros de lágrimas. Él acercó su cara para poder admirar el rostro de la castaña, esas lindas facciones que tenía—. Yo... ¿Puedo besarte?

Uraraka sonrió con dulzura.

—Sí —ambos jóvenes juntaron sus labios en un beso sutil, y ya no pudieron ocultarlo más. Se amaban y eso era lo importante. Sus corazones al fin se complementaron.

Rompieron el beso, pero no el contacto visual en ningún momento.

—Eso fue...

—Increíble —terminó ella.

En eso, escucharon un crujido que provino desde la rama en donde estaban parados, y sin tiempo a reaccionar cayeron desde una pequeña altura, pero Deku con su heroísmo latente protegió con su cuerpo a Uraraka.

Ambos cayeron en un arbusto al final.

—¡Deku-kun, ¿estás bien?! —Uraraka aterrizó en el pecho del peliverde así que podía ver que él seguía consciente y sonriendo—. Dios... Deku-kun. —El chico tenía hematomas y algunas cortaditas en sus piernas.

Él suelta un largo suspiro y Uraraka enseguida se levanta.

—Eso fue doloroso —comentó, algo divertido, y ella lo ayuda a levantarse con esfuerzo—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí. Sólo tengo algunas raspaduras pequeñas —le enseñó sus brazos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Llevaste la peor parte.

—Sí, creo que debemos ir las habitaciones... —declaró Deku, sacudiéndose el resto de hojas que tenía encima.

—Sí... —lo tomó por lo brazos para levantarlo—. ¿Recuerdas que Aizawa-sensei dijo que no nos metiéramos en problemas?

—Ambos estamos lastimados —los dos jóvenes se miraron, aún tenían los sentimiento a flote, así que decidieron escabullirse hacia la enfermería de Recovery Girl. La ancianita dejaba siempre una llave bajo el tapete en la entrada.

Sin hacer ruido abrieron la puerta, la pareja de jovencitos héroes prendieron una pequeña lámpara, buscaron el botiquín para curar las heridas. Uraraka limpió las raspaduras y cortes de Deku, con cuidado ya que recibió el mayor golpe. Todo estaba sumamente tranquilo y agradable.

Hasta que ella le dijo que se sacara su camisa.

Izuku se sonrojó como un tomate. Y Ochako tuvo que explicarse mejor entre balbuceos torpes y avergonzados.

En realidad ella sólo quería poder ver si tenía una herida en su espalda, y aunque le incomodo un poco verlo semidesnudo, no pudo evitar disfrutar de la vista también. Después de todo era un chico con buen físico, y las cicatrices que tenía a causa de sus terribles batallas era atractivo para sus ojos.

—Es verdaderamente hermoso... —susurró, y le limpio algunas las ramilladuras que tenía en la parte baja—. No te muevas, esto si te dolerá.

—¡Auch! Eso sí dolió —se quejó el peliverde sintiendo que le pegaban un parche—. Está frío.

—Se supone que te calmará el dolor. —Dijo la muchacha poniéndose curitas en su brazo.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso —Izuku se volteó para ponerle la curita en la mejilla derecha—. Listo, ya está.

—Gracias, Dek...Izuku-kun —titubeó la joven, llamándole por su nombre, pues se suponía que eran novios ahora, y debía llamarlo así—. Deku-kun...

—N-no me molesta que me llames por mi nombre —aclaró el joven con suavidad y cariño, tomando su mano—. Eres mi novia, Ochako.

—¡Oh! Entonces... Izuku-kun —animó Ochako, sintiéndose feliz porque su corazón y su mente hablaron. Ellos ahora debían luchar para ser de los mejores héroes que el mundo haya visto, y como pareja era mucho mejor—. Yo quería olvidarme de lo que siento por ti —sincera, desviando la vista con pena. Él chico frunce el ceño—. Pero no puedo. Y la verdad, al comienzo sólo quería ayudar a mi familia a salir de la pobreza, pero después de que te vi luchar arriesgando tu vida —su voz se detuvo, sus palabras cortaron—. Yo también quiero ser una gran heroína que todos admiren, Izuku.

—Ochako... —el joven sentía la angustia que tenía la castaña, y no deseaba verla sufrir. Así que la apoyaría—. Yo también quiero lo mejor para ti, y sé que lo lograrás... además, ahora yo... —la miró a los ojos y una sonrisa adornó sus labios—. Te amo, Ochako y te prometo que te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño si tú me ayudas a cumplir el mío.

—Yo... lo prometo -En eso se escuchó un fuerte trueno que la hizo soltar un chillido y acurrucarse en el pecho desnudo del chico. Al final terminó tan roja como una manzana—. ¡Y-yo l-lo siento!

Él ríe suavemente.

—A mí también me asustan los truenos —sinceró Izuku, abrazándola con dulzura—. Pero no tengas miedo. No cuando estamos juntos.

—¡E-está bien! —afirmó, hecha un manojo de nervios. Ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron así, sentían la necesidad de estar cerca el uno del otro, al menos por esa noche.

Uraraka suspira cok pesadez y acaricia una cicatriz en el brazo del peliverde.

—Oye, Izuku.

—¿Sí, Ochako?

—¿Qué me dices si nos casamos?

Ante esa propuesta era ahora el muchacho quien se había convertido en un tomate maduro, uno que balbuceaba puras incoherencias.

—¿A-ahora? —es lo único que puede preguntar al bajar un poco su nerviosismo.

—No ahora, sino... cuando terminemos nuestros estudios y seamos héroes. ¿No crees que estaría bien?

Deku suspira y se relaja. Y sonríe, asintiendo después.

—Me parece una genial idea.

Y así se quedaron hasta el amanecer... donde Aizawa los encontró y los castigó por hacer salido a horas tan altas de la noche. Ya había amanecido Aizawa los castigo debían permanecer en sus habitaciones por tres días.

—Así que te castigaron- Dijo Mina quien le llevo el desayuno

—Sí, es mi primer castigo-Uraraka miro por la ventana

—Esta triste por Midoriya -Mina era muy perspicaz en ver las emociones de sus amigos.

—La castaña miro a Mina -Bueno ayer nos confesamos.

—Ohh yo me di cuenta que Midoriya estaba enamorado de ti —Comento Mina sentadose en la cama de la castaña-Siempre está pendiente de ti.

—Tu ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Le pregunto la miro la pelirrosa.

—Lo miro en sus ojos cuando te ve -Le sonrió —Es lo mismo que vio cuando miro a Eijiro

—Espera -soltó la cuchara —Tu estas enamorada de Kirishima.

—De hecho ya somos novio —Amabas chica vitorearon de alegría —Ahora podemos hablar de nuestros noviazgos.

—Yo recién acado de empezar mi relación de Izuku-kun-Comento Ochaco ambas se sentaron en la cama—¿Y desde cuando están juntos?

—Bueno desde hacer dos meses

Mina le dio consejos sobre los chicos que a veces suelen ser coquetos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, una confidencia entre amigas le conto sobre su primera vez con Kirishima , aconsejándole que si llega a tener sexo debe ser en un lugar especial para ambos

Por otra parte Izuku entrenaba su cuerpo en su habitación ya que no podía salir por estar castigado.

—Yaoyorozu -Dijo Todoroki sirviéndose un vaso de agua

—Sí, Todoroki -La morena volteo a verlo.

—Hoy es domingo, me preguntaba si quieres acompañarme a un lugar.

—Bueno mis padres están de viaje, así que si -Le sonrió -Te veo a la salida

—Si...

Continuará.

Uh quería agradecer  MelodyLM- por ser mi BETA, por ayudarme a corregir , espero que le haya gustado dejen sus opiniones gracias


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 : RELACIONES PARTE II

**CAPÍTULO 2 : RELACIONES PARTE II**

Todos ya estaba listo para salir a pasear o visitar a su familia después de tanto tiempo de entrenamiento necesitaban un momento de relajación.

—Ok tienen hasta la las 20:00 hora para que regresen— indico Aizawa a cada uno de sus retoños —Si vienen un minuto tarde LOS CASTIGARÉ.

—Así como Midoriya y Uraraka-Comento Kaminari.

—Sí , váyanse o los castigaré también —Todos salieron de las instalaciones rápidamente no quería que la ira de Eraserhead —Si no salen de sus escondites , ahora mismo los castigare.-El moreno miro como Deku salía de las cortinas y Ochako detrás del sillón-Siéntense.

—Sí..

—Sé que son jóvenes y tienen la necesidad de amarse PERO—El hombre miro a sus retoños lujuriosos-No los quiero ver que se escapen a media moche para toquetearse entendido.

—Si -ambos se tomando de las manos-¡Lo sentimos mucho!

—Suéltense – Ambos se soltaron—Yo trabajan duro, Midoriya hoy ayudaras al área de investigaciones/desarrollo

—Si

—Y Uraraka tu ayudaras Recovery girl con el inventario—

—Si...

—Vayan llegue -Dijo Hatsume muy animada—Y a quien me tengo que llevar.

—Midoriya te ayudara.

—¡Uh Midoriya! me ayudaras hacer un bebe-La pelirrosa corrió para toquetear al peliverde -Uhh creciste y tu musculatura está cada vez más fuerte.

— ¡Uhhhhh!—La castaña sintió celos a ver como su novio se dejaba toquetear con Hatsume.

—Déjense de tonterías -intervino Aizawa ya que sentía la atención de Uraraka—Midoriya...cuídate

—Sí, nos vemos Ocha..Uraraka-san-Titubeo el joven aun nadie sabía sobre su relación debía mantener en secreto-Nos vemos más rato.

—Si...

Mei se llevó a peliverde dejando a Ochako apretando sus nudillos de la frustración que tenía, al ver como Mei coquetea con su novio.

—Uraraka ven donde Recovery girl -la castaña asistió con la cabeza

—Ya voy —tomo su celular fue hacia la puerta

—Te diré algo -Comento Aizawa cerrando las cortinas -Ten confianza en tu pareja

—¿Cómo sabe..qué?

—No tienen por qué disimularlo -Dijo el moreno—Sé que las reglas dicen que ningún alumno de primero puede tener noviazgo hasta que llegue al segundo año.

— ¡Lo sé!—tomo el pomo de la puerta—No se preocupe, nosotros nos cuidaremos

—Sí, pero no hagan nada estúpido.

La castaña fue a la enfermería para ayudar al Chiyo-san, por otra parte Kirishima fue a visitar su abuela, quería contarle sobre Mina, y como le iba a en la academia.

—Mi niño está alimentándole bien— la ancianita le sirvió un gran festín—Come mi pequeño

—Gracia abuela -El joven agradeció por la comida—Mmm esta delicioso.

—No hay de que Eijiro -le acaricio la mejilla Eijiro —Y dime cómo vas con tu noviecita

—Bien, -se limpió la boca -De echo en la tarde tenemos una cita.

— ¿Y qué piensa hacer?-Pregunto por curiosidad

—Ir al cine antes de regresar a la academia.

Para Kirishima su abuela era su mundo después de la muerte de sus padres, ella se encargó de cuidarlo apoyándolo en todo lo que necesite, el pelirrojo ayudo a su abuela con las labores de su casa.

Por otra parte Shoto y Momo caminaban juntos tomando de las manos

—Y ¿A dónde iremos?-Preguntó Momo solo la mano del medio alvino

—Vamos a ver a mi madre—Volvieron a la esquina para divisar la clínica—Me dijo que deseaba conocerte.

—Enserio—

—Si... —Le sonrió—Y después podemos ir a donde tú deseas.

—Bueno me gustaría ir a tomar un helado—

—Claro—Ambos jóvenes fuero a registrarse, Momo estaba muy nerviosa por conocer a Rei, no sabía toda la historia de los Todoroki, pero esa cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo la llevo a estar en un centro psiquiátrico

Shoto le dijo que espera afuera que necesitara hablar con ella primero antes de presentarla, así estuvieron hablando por varios minutos.

—Yaoyorozu pasa...

—Si-la morena suspiro no debía estar nerviosa por conocerla, entro a la habitación allí se encontraba Rei junto a su hijo -Bueno días; mi nombre es Momo Yaoyorozu.

—oh, es eres muy linda -Dijo Rei tomo las manos – Shoto me hablo en ti.

—Gracias ..Ustedes se bien —le dio una sonrisa cálida—Shoto se parece a ustedes

—Llame Rei —amabas conversaron con tranquilidad ignorando a Shoto después de casi una hora de conversación, la pareja se despidió de Rei prometiendo que regresarían, para Momo era emocionante conocer a la madre de Shoto, era muy encantadora y dulce.

Por otro lado Deku estaba ayudando a Mei a limpiar el desastre que hizo tras un experimento fallido, cambio las ventanas rotas, limpio el lugar voto todas las cosas inservibles, se la pasó el día, hasta que decidieron tomarse un descanso.

—Uff estoy agotado -Izuku tomo una botella de agua —Y hay algo más que necesites.

—No, —la pelirrosa se echó en el piso —Sabes tengo ganas de salir.

—Ehhh

—Y...Midoriya -se acercó gateando al peliverde-¿Por qué, no nos escapamos? A disfrutar de la vida.

—Yo estoy castigado -Le dijo no quería más problemas.—¿Y creo que también lo estás?

—Si hice un atizador para la cocina que EXPLOTO —la pelirrosa miro de manera lasciva— ¿Y tú que hiciste?

—Pues...yo—Titubeó el joven—Me encontraron entrenando hasta tarde.

—Ohhh —Izuku le vía a responder pero fueron interrumpidos

—Deku-kun -llamo Ochako miro a la pareja quien estaba muy cerca uno de otro -Yo...Aizawa -sensei nos llama.

—Ahh si ya voy -Se levantó rápidamente—Nos vemos otros día

—Sii

Deku y Ochako no se dijeron nada en todo del camino, el peliverde sabía que su novia sentía celos por Mei.

—Ehh...Ochako, espera -la tomo de la muñeca—Yo quiero que

—No me sienta celosa–Le interrumpió se volteo para verlo —Al principio sí, me sentí celosa, pero sé que estaba incómodo.

—Si -Acaricio la mejilla —Yo te amo

— ¡Lo sé! —Albo chocaron sus frentes sintiéndose más unidos que nunca, Uraraka dio el primer paso besando a Izuku, dejándolo confundió por un instante pero sabía que debía dejarla que lo hiciera, la tomo los la cintura mientras Ochako rodeo su manos sobre el cuello de este, profundizando el beso, no tenía miedo de ser descubiertos ya que no había nadie.

—Sabían que el cerebro solo podía estar dos minutos sin oxígeno—Comento Aizawa,

—Ahhh—gritaron al mismo tiempo soltándose con rapidez sabía.

—Aizawa -sensei nosotros...-Titubeó Izuku tomo la mano de la castaña—Por favor no...

—Nos les pediré que terminen su relación — Comento el moreno seriamente —Les dio la espalda—Solo espero que sean más reservados con su relación.

—Si...ambos se dieron una dulce mirada, pero el moreno los separo.

—Pero no olviden que siguen castigados—el tomo por los hombros—así que les sugiero que vayan a sus respectivas habitaciones, sus almuerzo estás allí.

—Si...—Ambos sentían la mirada fría del sensei.

Por otro lado All Might el ex héroe número uno se servía una taza de té, suspirando a cada momento, estaba mentido en un gran problema había embarazado a Inko a la madre de su pupilo y no sabía cómo decírselo o como afrontarlo, ya que su relación cautelosa.

—No sé cómo se lo diré -Cruzo sus dedos —Sé que no le gustara.

— ¿Y ahora que sucedió?—Preguntó Shouta entrando a la sala de profesores—Hoy no hay trabajo que hacer.

— ¡Lo sé—Contesto secamente—Te puedo confiar algo

— ¡Suéltalo! — Sentándose al frente del rubio — ¿Qué sucedió?

—Yo...tengo una relación con Inko -Dijo Toshinori sin titubear—y ESTA embarazada.

—Eso sí que es fuerte

—El joven Midoriya confió en mí -Dio un suspiro -No quiero lastimarlo, diciéndole que tendrá un hermanito

—Entonces no se lo dirás —Comento Shouta sirviéndose una taza de té—Estas saliendo con la madre de un estudiante, eso es contra las leyes de la academia.

— ¡Lo sé!–suspiro el rubio —Pero es necesario decirle.

— ¿Qué será hermano mayor?

—Se lo iba a decir hoy, pero lo castigaste —le recrimino Toshinori cruzo sus brazos—Explícame bien que sucedió.

—Fui a dar mis rondas encontré a Midoriya y Uraraka besándose en la enfermería—Dijo Aizawa recostó en el sillón —Los deje estar juntos.

—Así que mi chico ya tiene novia—Dijo Toshinori con orgullo pero a la vez se preocupó ya que si la liga de villanos se enterara de su relación estaría en peligro, Inko y Uraraka. — ¿Crees que? A Nezu me permita traer a Inko aquí.

—Yo creo que si—Dijo Shota con tranquilidad — De estar en su oficina.

—Iré a verlo —Dejo la taza en la mesita —Por favor cuida a mi chico ya no los castigue.

—No te prometo nada.

En la cuidad Kirishima de se divertía en el área de juegos del Mole junto con Mina amaba estar junto a ella, la quería mucho.

—Eres muy hábil con las pelotas —Dijo el pelirrojo tirando la pelota a una sesta—Buen puntaje.

—Jjaja si ; Mira -tomo lo boletines de premio—Aun, no falta para tener nuestro microonda de expansión.

—Bueno regresaremos próximo domingo—Tomo la mano de su novia—No olvides que tenemos que ir al cine.

—Si...!vamos!—grito emocionada.

Ambos bajaran por las escaleras eléctricas cuando miraron a Momo y Todoroki subiendo por las escaleras eléctricas.

—Caray ellos dos se llevan bien —Dijo Mina con entusiasmo — ¿Qué tal si los espiamos?

—No, podemos hace eso-

—Pero irán al cine—La pelirrosa se escondió atrás de un letrero —Verán la misma película que nosotros.

—Pero —El pelirrojo quería que Mima desistiera de acosar a sus compañeros pero no pudo detenerla al final ambas parejas, miraron la película no sin antes decir que no dijeran a nadie que estaba saliendo.

Por otra parte Nezu compartía la filosofía de la familia a Toshinori. La sociedad brota de la misma naturaleza humana. Por esto las inclinaciones naturales se ven representadas en la sociedad de hoy desarrolla quirk la familia se unen solo poco conveniencia para crear al niño perfecto, ahora él es un héroe retirado que está empezando una familia si quería protégela le dio la autorización que Inko se quede en departamento de la academia, no sin antes decirle que debía hablar con Izuku.

—Uhh que pérdida de tiempo—Dijo Denki entrando con varias bolsas de comida—Mi madre me mando mucha comida.

—Si para un mes—Comento Hanta ayudado a su amigo a guardar toda la comida en el refrigerados.

—Bueno toman lo que quieras...

Uno a uno regresaban los alumnos Iida regresaba el regreso de cada uno de sus compañeros.

—Uh solo faltan Mina-kun y Kirishima—Dijo Iida miro el reloj —Falta un minuto.

—Vamos Delegado relájate—Comento Mineta colgándose de su espalda—Oh...All Might.

— Disculpen podría permitirme hablar con el joven Midoriya—Dijo Toshinori hizo un reverencia —Sé que está castigado pero es importante que hablan con el

—Si...-El pequeño morando se bajó de Iida —Acompáñeme —ambos fueron a la habitación del peliverde —Midoriya-kun, te buscan.

—Ahh...pero estoy castigado Iida-kun —Dijo el joven abriendo la puerta —Ahh All Might.

–Joven Midoriya—Le

—Permítanme un momento—Izuku cerró la puerta guardando tosas sus cosas de su héroe favorito, solo dejo dos poster —Puedes pasar.

—Siento por interrumpirte—Comento Toshinori cerrando la puerta por su detrás

—Ahh no importa —Dijo Izuku le invito a sentarse —Y...

—Te diré algo que no te gustara—

—Sucedió algo..

—Sé que debía decírtelo hacia vario meses pero decidimos no hacerlo —Comento el rubio mirándolo a los ojos—No quería que te angustiado pero..

—All Might me estas preocupando — Izuku miro le rostro del rubio sentía un gran dolor.

—Tengo una relación con tu madre —le dijo sin rodeo —Después hacer meses yo...seré padre y tu serás hermano... Joven Midoriya.

—Yo...-unas lágrimas salieron de su rostro —ERES MALO...MI MAMÁ PUDE CORRER PELIGRO. LA ESTAS PONIENDO EN RIESGO ...LO TOMASTE COMO TU PAGO POR HEREDARME TU PODER.

—Yo amo a tu madre y te quiero a ti también

—No ...eres malvado —Esas palabra hirió All Might —Ya no ...

–Joven Midoriya..

—NO QUIERO OÍRTE —lo empujó saliéndose su habitación , el rubio se levantó para seguirlo.

—Ahh Midoriya-KUN , debes estar recluido en tu habitación —Dijo Iida pero este lo ignoro , lo tomo por el hombre

—Suéltame —Gruño le peliverde sus compañeros estaba confundidos jamás habían visto a Izuku enojado

–Joven Midoriya..e..spera

— ¡VETE! —lo miro una lagrimas se hicieron presente—Eres de lo peor,.

Después del incidente con Izuku escapando dejando a todos desconcertados por su actitud, fueron a buscarlo no quería que el peliverde cometiera una locura.

—Izuku-kun ¿Dónde estarás?— Exclamo preocupada Ochako era media noche y no había rastros de él, todos lo estaban buscando, ella no podía porque estaba castigada —No, está lloviendo. —Miro por la ventana —Uhh pero que —por la ventana había una sombra—Izuku… —Si soy yo —la castaña abrió la ventana para que pase —Déjame traer un toalla—el joven se secó —Dime porque huiste.

—Yo solo quería estar solo—Le contesto que se quitara el polo mojado—Toma es la chamarra de mi papá.

—Gracias —Se puso el chamarra—Ciento haberte preocupado.

—No sé lo que te paso, pero solo necesitas calma yo te apoyo...

—Ochako—La abrazó —Le dije cosas horribles, no era mi intensión...pero me enojó

—Izuku...

Deku le explico lo sucedió, su madre tenía una relación con All Might, y tendría un hermanito , eso le alegraba en parte , pero tenía miedo de perder a su madre era un embarazo de alto riego, Uraraka lo consoló diciéndole que todo saldrá bien será un gran hermano mayor y un gran hijo aceptando a su All Might como padre ara que los unieran como familia.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les aya echo de su agrado ya que pronto abra dos capítulos que los dejara a todos desconcertado y con un gran odio haca mi persona.


End file.
